PROJECT SUMMARY (See instrucfions): The overall purpose of the Biostatisfics Core ofthe UAB/UMN SPORE in Pancreatic Cancer is to contribute to the science and operation of the SPORE by participating fully in its activities. This includes participafion in project development from the outset. The Core, is a joint activity of the Biostatistics and Informatics Core of University of Minnesota Cancer Center and the Biostatistics and Bioinformafics Shared Facility of the Comprehensive Cancer Center of the University of Alabama. Specifically, we will provide biostatistical consultation and support by assisfing in experimental design and the collection, visualization, analysis, quantitative modeling, interpretafion, and publication for all SPORE projects and cores;develop new or adapt existing biostafisfical methods as needed and appropriate, provide assistance with the identification and solufion of complex database tasks arising in the course of SPORE activifies particulariy for the tissue and clinical cores, develop new or adapt exisfing data management techniques and systems as needed, implement appropriate Quality Assurance (QA) plans for all data collection activities, and work closely with the SPORE leaders to implement the Developmental Research Program and the Career Development Program. The Core includes a team of 8 faculty statisticians from the two institutions who have developed a productive management plan to coordinate activifies and to handle SPORE data and analyses with state of the art approaches. Two lead statisticians are designated for each project and a member also will work with the other two Cores and with the projects in the Developmental Research Program and the Career Development Program. One member will serve on the mentorship team proposed for fellows selected for this program. Databases systems will meet the appropriate regulatory requirements and will be based at UAB in the Division of Preventive Medicine In a highly secure system with full redundancy in back ups.